


My cute little tomato

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Anger, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bottom South Italy, Dark Spain (Hetalia), Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Insults, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Misunderstandings, Payback, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scent Marking, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sulking, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Lovina loved spain dearly but that didn't stop her from feeling self conscious and hurt at how popular he was. However little does he know he hates it just as much as she does when men pay attention to her.





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there aren't nearly enough fanfics involving female South Italy and Spain

Lovina sat in a corner crossly her arms folded up and her mouth formed into a pout. She absolutely would not forgive him for this. While she was used to him being clueless and dense in the past; he had really hurt her this time. She had been an idiot for believing in him.

This would never happen if it was her sister Feliciana. She would always have men chasing after her and confessing their love. But they would never dream of leaving her because she was so fucking wonderful.

"That stupid tomato bastard. He can go choke on one for all I care" Lovina growled angrily. No matter how much he begged or pleaded she wasn't going back. She was seriously upset with him this time and for a good reason.

_**Lovina Flashback** _

_Lovina opened the door to her boyfriend's massive house casually. She had lived here as a kid so she knew it inside and out._ _She knew every room, every hiding place, his cellar, his bedroom, his bathroom. She knew all the rooms by heart and where not to go._

_Whenever she had gotten mad at him she had found a hiding place; each one different from the last. That way if he ever tried looking for her she would have moved. Meaning it took him even longer to find her and apologize._

_However, during their separation, she had gotten used to living elsewhere. She was used to Austria being a lot more stern with her. Due to this she was a lot more cautious than she had been as a child._

_She was more respectful to his belongings and household items. Treating them with care or at least making sure to not damage them in any way. She had learned how many memories something could hold due to Austria's influence._

_But that didn't mean she would show it. She would point out in her own way about how she was happy he had kept things he cared for in such good quality. She didn't want people thinking she was a pushover. It would make her look like a sissy._

" _Antonio? Dove sei idiota?" she yelled impatiently. Usually when she showed up he would appear instantly. She would be lying if she said it didn't make her a little happy to have someone doting on her. Every girl secretly loved such a thing._

_He would then smother her in hugs and she would try and push him off while secretly enjoying it. She had never really received much affection as a child and Antonio was the first person to do so._

_Her grandmother had always been clingier towards her sister. Favoring her out of the two which hurt Lovina more than he realized. She would always call her cute and ruffle her head while she sometimes forgot Lovina ever existed._

_Huffing crossly, she made her way through the large house and taking in all its radiance. He really knew a thing or two about decorating one's interior._ _Everything was always so clean and smelled so nice._

_He didn't even have to try to impress people it just came to him so naturally. No wonder he was the country of passion; he never did things small or subtle he went all out in that respect._ _Eventually she heard Spain laughing from the backyard. He was in the garden and most likely picking fresh tomatoes as he always would. God that guy really did tend to be so forgetful; simple minded idiot._

_Lovina clicked her teeth crossly "Come osa miignora! Dopo mi chiama tutta la strada fuori qui!" she hissed. Just how stupid was he? He hadn't changed a bit since she was a kid._ _She had dolled herself up. Put on nice clothes and even put on a little perfume just for him. Yet he was blatantly ignoring her and hadn't even come to the door to meet her._

_Before she could interrogate him about it she heard female laughter coming from outside. She froze on the spot and her mind filling with multiple emotions. But she tried to remain rational._

" _A girl's voice? But why is there a girl here?" Lovina thought to herself anxiously. She knew Spain had been friends with Belgium for years so she was used to her visiting._

_As a child, she had a slight crush on Belgium and the latter knew it. She would tease her fondly which made Lovina blush; laughing at her adorable reaction. However, she had gotten over it in later years._

_The two got along well in her adult years and Lovina had to admit the woman made great waffles. But she was wary of the temper and attitude Belgium carried. Despite her pretty face Belgium was a woman to be feared._

_However, the voice she heard now was not Belgium's which caused her to worry. This was a woman she didn't know and Spain had invited her to his garden. But why would he do such a thing?_

" _Antonio your garden is so beautiful. I'm quite jealous" a female's voice said playfully. From her accent Lovina could tell she was Spanish._ _Spain had invited a female citizen into his home and was allowing her to be friendly with him? Was he dense? It was obvious she had intentions of pursuing him._

_Spain laughed awkwardly "It's nothing really; just a hobby I picked up" he said modestly. I mean he had to find something to do after his piracy years._ _He loved watching things bloom and grow; flowers dancing in the wind and gleaming in the sunlight. They were truly something to behold._

_The girl laughed in amusement "Modest I see" she teased. It was nice to speak to a man who wasn't full of himself. Men who acted obnoxious and narcissistic really were the worst._

_Lovina stiffened and her heart felt like it was being squeezed. Tears started to spike her eyes but she held them back as best she could. She would not cry in front of that bastard._

_Spain had invited a girl around to his house. A random girl when he had her as his lover. She had always known he was popular with women but this was too much. This hurt more than she thought it would._

_Was he really that stupid that he couldn't see how hurtful this was. To be alone with some random woman when he had the likes of her in his life?! She never thought he could be so cruel._

_She then gripped her hands into fists and stormed into the garden glaring at the two of them with hate. How could he do this to her? She would make sure he paid for this; he would know exactly what he had lost._

_Spain was rather stunned by Lovina's sudden appearance. He hadn't heard her come in as she was usually so much louder when she came around. Just when had she become so quiet?_

_The other woman was stunned too; who was this girl? She appeared to be Italian. But she had no idea that Antonio had a girlfriend. That was quite a downer indeed._

_Before he could speak Antonio was met with the hard slap across the cheek of Lovina striking him. He was rather taken aback by it as Lovina had never slapped him before._ _Usually she got upset and was moody which he was used to._

_But she never hit him no matter how upset she got; he never expected it to hurt so much to be hit by the one he loved._ " _Lovina…." He said in shock his tone a little shaky. Why was she so mad at him? What had he done to upset her?_

" _Bastardo! E questo cio che si fa quando sono lontano?!" Lovina raged her tone dripping with hurt._ _How many other women had he invited around? How many other women had he seduced into his chambers while she was away._

_God, she felt sick at the very thought. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She hadn't felt this upset in years; not since Grandma Rome fell as a nation. She couldn't even think straight; her head and heart were a mess._

_Spain's eyes widened a little when he saw she was shaking. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall over down her pretty face. One thing he hated more than anything was seeing Lovina cry._

_She glared at the other woman hatefully before storming off back through the house as fast as her legs could carry her._ _He could keep her if he liked her that much. She wasn't going to forgive him for this no matter what. He had gone too far to do this to her._

_ **Now** _

Just remembering it made Lovina feel worse; her stomach in knots. How he hadn't even defended himself on the situation he had just acted as he normally would. That just confirmed her suspicions against him further. 

He was surprised by her lashing out at him but he didn't even explain himself to her whatsoever. Not that she would let him anyway it was quite obvious as to what was going on. He had quite the nerve to go and cheat on the granddaughter of ancient Rome. 

Spain had invited a woman back to his house with the intention of sleeping with her. He had gotten restless without Lovina there and found someone to keep the bed warm. What an asshole. In the end he was no different than the likes of France; couldn't keep it in his pants. 

How had she been so stupid to think that he would fall for her? To think that he really did have feelings for her? He was just being kind to her because she was a girl and his ex ward. Why else would he give her an affectionate nickname?

He treated all girls with kindness so why the hell was she any different? She was simply another pretty face to him and another woman he could pursue. Another woman who seemed to be fond of him. Another line up in his own conquests. 

But what hurt most was she actually thought he may like her in that way; that she was different from the rest. That he would genuinely love her and treat her kindly because he meant it. But no, she was just toy to him and he had happily asked for someone else to come around when she was gone. One broken heart of an Italian girl ready to taunt; get your seats and get ready to laugh.

Yet part of her actually hoped that Spain really had cared. That she was wrong and yet she didn't dare go back to him. Because then she would feel stupid and she would be scared. So, she would rather stay here where she was safe. Safe and away from him where she could have head space and think. To try and tame the raging storm of anger that was swirling inside of her.

_**Antonio Flashback** _

_Spain snapped back to reality removing his hand from his face and he started to follow her his face desperate. She had misunderstood; this woman was not someone he was sleeping with. She was here to talk about business and to help out._

_He would never do that to her; he was not that sort of man. He would never dream on cheating on his cute little tomato. She was the only girl he would ever dream of looking at._ _He had loved her ever since she was a young girl and had waited all these years for her to grow up. Now that she was an adult he would spoil her with his affection constantly._

" _LOVINA WAIT!" he yelled back but she had already slammed the door in his face and stormed off. She had no interest in speaking to him right now. She was blatantly telling him to go away._

_He felt a sharp pang of pain within him having a door slammed into his face like that. He had done so to many people during his pirate years and never thought how it may feel._ _But now having it done to himself he could completely understand their feelings. How hurt or confused they must have felt having it slammed into your face. He felt like such an asshole._

_Meanwhile the woman was simply standing there in awe. Who had that girl been? Why was she so upset and why had she slapped Antonio? She had no idea of what the hell was going on._

_Spain sighed heavily and turned to the woman apologetically. He had hired her to help with the garden but this had not gone well._ " _Soy la senorita lo siento. Pero mi amante parece haber entendido mal" Spain explained awkwardly._ ****This _day was not going very well at all._

 _The woman blinked in surprise and looked disappointed but nodded in understanding. While she did think Antonio handsome she would not chase him if he had someone else._ " _You should explain before you lose her" she said sternly. Spain nodded and ran after his lover leaving the woman alone. He had to make things right before it was too late._

_ **Now** _

Spain wondered the streets impatiently looking for the dark haired Italian girl he loved so much. He needed to talk to her before it was too late. His gut eating away at him with guilt and worry. He had done this to her and he knew it. 

While they had argued many times before in the past usually it was because Lovina was embarrassed. She was really bad at conveying her feelings honestly. It had been that way since she was young. Yet he had come to love that about her. 

 He knew that stemmed from her insecurities due to the way she was raised; as a form of protecting herself. Lovina was used to being in the shadow of others and ignored. People fawning over her younger sister and herself being ignored.

Because of this she snapped and lashed out at others to protect herself; like a shield of sorts. So, she wouldn't get hurt by other people like she had in the past. So she wouldn't have to feel the way she did when she was younger ever again.

But now she was really upset; to the point of crying. She believed the person she loved more than anything had cheated on her with another woman and that was not true. He could only imagine her somewhere sobbing her eyes out.

He would never even dream of being with someone that wasn't Lovina. She was his cute little tomato after all and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. So why would he ever want another? His face became stern and determined "I won't let you go Lovina; just you wait for me".


	2. My woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovina storms off upset at Spain's assumed cheating  
> A cute guy tries to comfort her and Spain does not approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scary spain

Lovina stormed down the street angrily not looking behind her. How dare Spain cheat on her like that, with an older woman of all things. Hell, a human no less! Did he actually care about her feelings? He knew how insecure she got. It didn't help that her grandmother had favoured her younger sister over her as a child.

Always praising Feliciana for what she could do and how skilled she was. Often spoiling her with affection and having her stay over a lot more than she ever did Lovina. As a child she could remember everyone praising Feliciana for her skills but never saying anything much about her. As much as she loved her grandmother she hated being pushed out of the limelight.

She didn't ask for much, just someone who would willingly love her and never abandon her. Spain had been there for her since she was a child and later had become his lover as she got older. She had been very cautious and hostile towards him for a while, believing him to be only interested in her for her inheritance. But he had actually loved her with sincerity with all her faults.

But that had all changed now. Now it was different, here he was, flirting with another woman and acting like she didn't exist. Brushing off the fact that they were even a couple. She had a right mind to castrate him with his gardening shears and make him pay dearly for daring to look at another woman.

But instead her emotions had gotten the better of her and she had yet again stormed off. Just thinking about it made her blood boil, but she held the tears back bravely. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand angrily "Cazzo di bastardo. Mi tradisce cosi" she growled. He had quite the nerve of cheating on the granddaughter of ancient Rome.

Why had she ever believed she could trust him? That he would see her as anything but the little girl she had been all those years ago. It only made her even more foolish than she already did. She was tempted to get the first flight back to Italy and sulk at home. Better than being around his damn puppy dog eyes begging for her forgiveness. She wouldn't forgive him for this.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. Anger and sadness filling her heart, why she had she even allowed herself to fall for him? That he would be any different than anyone else. All anyone ever wanted from her was her grandmother's wealth or influence. They never wanted anything to do with her at all, hell they liked her sister more than her.

And why not? Her sister was far cuter than her, she was more polite and cheerful. She was playful and she was more girly. She could cook and she had a very motherly nature. Not like her bitchy, moody and tomboyish self who basically tended to scare people with her temper and make people avoid her.

But it really hurt her, she had felt like she could really trust him. That she could entrust her heart to him and he wouldn't hurt her like this. But she had been wrong all along. Her eyes stung with tears and she fought them back. She wanted cry, she refused to let herself cry. She wouldn't let herself waste tears over that stupid tomato bastard.

"Hola Hermosa" a male voice said from behind her. What was a beautiful girl like her doing alone and crying no less. He would help make her feel better and forget her sadness. It was too beautiful a day to be feeling so low, the sun was shining and the sea was sparkling like a mirror. What could there be to feel sad about?

Lovina growled and looked behind her. A young man (younger than Spain) was standing behind her wearing a kind look on his face. He looked genuinely worried about her. He reached out to stroke her cheek affectionately to which she stiffened. It felt wrong for it to be anyone other than Spain. But what did she care about that stupid cheater?

His eyes were filled with tenderness and genuine care. Someone had hurt this girl, but she didn't have cry over someone who was willing to lose a girl like her. "Alguien tan encantador, como no deberias estar llorando" he soothed kindly. She deserved to have a man worship and love her like the angel she was instead of breaking her heart.

Lovina clenched her fists into balls. He was using the usual lines any man would use, but instead of sounding like a dick it actually sounded very sweet. Something she needed to hear right now. It made the anger in her heart slowly melt away and forget that she was angry at that handsome but naive idiot.

He then reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. She should wipe away those tears or it would ruin her pretty face. She should be smiling and feeling confident instead of feeling so low. He would love to take her out on a date but it didn't look like she needed that right now, so he would simply cheer her up.

Lovina hesitated then reached out to take his handkerchief gratefully. She didn't sense any ill intent from this guy and he was simply being kind to her which she appreciated. She then started to wipe her eyes with the cloth enjoying the feeling of the material on her skin, not caring about her mascara stains on it.

"LOVINA!" an anxious tone cried out. He had been looking all over for her. He was so glad he found her. He had been so worried as to where she would have gone. Lovina stiffened to see Spain running towards her. Why the hell had he come after her? No matter what she wouldn't apologize to him. He was the one in the wrong here not her.

She glared at him crossly her eyes gleaming with anger. Why couldn't she just be alone when she was upset? She didn't need to see his face right now. He was just making her feel worse than she already did. She swore he had some form of build it radar that helped him find her whenever she was mad at him.

The guy saw Lovina looking angry and assumed this was the guy who made her cry. He would not let this man upset her any more than he already had. She had cried enough tears. He then reached out his arm to wind it around her shoulder to which her eyes widened in surprise. She stopped being angry and just stared at the other guy in awe.

She didn't even notice Spain stiffen and his body language become angry. He didn't like that this man was being so familiar with Lovina like this. She was his woman after all. What man wouldn't become angry upon seeing another man trying to steal what was rightfully his to begin with? He did not know whom he was messing with.

"Es este el tipo que te hizo llorar cariño?" the guy questioned curiously. He would not allow her to cry anymore wasted tears on such a pathetic guy who dared to make her cry. This guy didn't deserve a woman who was as beautiful as her if he was willing to lose her. You had to make a woman feel like she was wanted.

Spain approached quietly his eyes filled with anger but his expression annoyed. He was trying very hard to stay calm and not make a scene despite his displeasure. "No la llames de miel" he said sharply. He would not allow another man to speak so intimately towards her. Lovina was his woman and he had loved her much longer than this guy had been alive.

The guy looked annoyed and scoffed at Spain "Me estas diciendo que no sea amable con una mujer llorando?" he challenged defensively. Should he simply ignore her and let her cry all alone in the street? His mama had always taught him to never abandon a woman in need, for it was not a very gentlemanly thing to do.

Spain narrowed his eyes and gripped Lovina's wrist. He then pulled her close to his chest before the other guy could react. The then wrapped his arm around her protectively. The blood and fire of his old fighting self coming to light. He would not let anyone take Lovina from him. He had waited all these years for her to grow up and become a woman.

Centuries had passed before she had developed and become a woman he could finally embrace. Though he knew he could be dense he would never cheat on her. Lovina shivered and fear ran through her body. She could feel his strength in his grip. Old Spain was showing his colours, the ex-pirate and soldier from all those years ago.

Spain glared at the guy, his green eyes threatening and a dark aura coming over him. He wasn't playing around anymore, he had given this guy his warnings. But it seemed he would have to get serious of he was to understand just whom he was trying to steal from and what would happen if he did.

"Te estoy diciendo que matangas tus manos fuera de mi mujer" Spain growled darkly. This guy didn't seem to understand that he wasn't willing to hand over Lovina to anyone. The guy shivered upon seeing Spain look at him so menacingly. He then rushed away in fear before he was most likely murdered by the older male. He just hoped that girl would be ok.

Spain kept holding onto Lovina even after the guy had gone from his sights. He wanted any guy nearby to know that she was his woman and he would never let her go. Though he knew he was not perfect and often very dense (as he had been told). He loved Lovina with all his heart and he would never let her go from his embrace.

Lovina then snapped out of her shock and became angry again. She then shoved against Spain as hard as she could and pushed herself out of his arms shocking him. "Che diavolo?! Come osano toccarmi!" Lovina raged angrily. He had a lot of nerve acting like the hero after he had been so friendly with another woman. How long had it even been going on?

Spain blinked innocently then looked at her anxiously upon remembering their fight. "Lovina. It's not what you think. Please come back home" he begged. He would never dream of cheating on her. Why would he ever risk losing her when she was his precious little tomato? While he loved both her and Feliciana, she would always be his favourite.

"Bastardo! Do you think I'm an idiot?" she snapped angrily. Was he really trying to pretend nothing had happened? She would never forgive him for inviting another woman into his life when he had her. He had a lot of nerve. He had better have a damn good apology lined up for her.

"She's my new gardener!" Spain snapped abruptly. He had wanted to explain but she ran off after slapping him. He had simply wanted someone to help him look after his garden when he was away or could not manage himself. Yes, while he didn't like to admit it even he had trouble handling work sometimes.

Lovina's eyes widened and she stopped yelling. Spain… he had hired a gardener? But why? He had always been so talented by himself. She had always loved his garden even as a child back when they lived together. So why would he need to in the first place? It didn't make sense to her at all.

Spain scratched the back of his head self-consciously making her look too cute in his eyes. "I wanted to tell you. I can't always look after my garden alone and I need someone when I'm away visiting you or at meetings. I wanted to tell you but you ran off before I could" he explained.

As skilled as he was at some things, he tended to be pretty forgetful. Prussia and France often teased him about this when they would have conversations. So, his garden stayed healthy, he had ordered a professional to help him when he made mistakes or was busy with his duties as a nation.

She was a very nice woman and was simply business orientated nothing more. They had organized her schedule of her work days and she would be paid every two weeks. So Lovina didn't need to feel threatened by her whatsoever. Besides why would he cheat on her to begin with?

Lovina then bowed her head feeling like a fool. Why couldn't she ever just be rational and not lose her temper? Her insecurities and temper just got the better of her sometimes. But he hadn't exactly helped with what she had heard before entering the garden. From her side, it had sounded very suspicious. "Idiota. Perche non mi hai detto che cominciare?" she snapped.

If he had just said so from the beginning she wouldn't have yelled at him. Or slapped him or stormed off (now that she remembered she hoped his face wasn't too sore). Their fight would have never happened to begin with if he had just explained himself instead of acting like he usually did.

Spain blinked and then smiled at her in his usual dorky sense "Because you didn't wait for me Lovi" he replied affectionately. He had told her to wait but she hadn't listened. He couldn't exactly tell her if she wasn't willing to listen to him could he? I mean communication was a two way thing after all.

Lovina blinked and then laughed in amusement. He was right on that one, she felt like such an idiot. But she would need some time before she was in a better mood again. "Chiave" she replied in defeat. She couldn't help it, when she got mad she never thought clearly. Because of this she tended to act recklessly and didn't really listen well.

Spain then approached her and took gazed down at her affectionately. "Will you come home with me now?" he asked hopefully. He had hoped to make something delicious with his tomatoes. He had picked some fresh today and left them to drain in the kitchen after washing them

Lovina sighed in defeat. She couldn't stay mad at him knowing she had also been in the wrong. The food had better be good though or she would just get mad again. "Guidare la strada tomato bastard" she huffed crossly. She then folded her arms crossly waiting for him to take her back to his house. He just smiled and took her hand leading her back.

Lovina simply pouted and followed obediently like always. She would rather die than admit she was happy that he hadn't cheated. But she was, to know that Spain still loved her above all else. It was a feeling she would never get tired of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Cazzo di bastardo. Mi tradisce cosi-Fucking bastard. Cheating on me like that
> 
> Hola Hermosa-Hey beautiful
> 
> Alguien tan encantador, como no deberias estar llorando-Someone as lovely as you shouldn't be crying
> 
> Es este el tipo que te hizo llorar cariño?-Is that the guy who made you cry honey?
> 
> No la llames de miel-Don't call her honey
> 
> Me estas diciendo que no sea amable con una mujer llorando-Are you telling me not to be kind to a crying woman?
> 
> Te estoy diciendo que mantangas tus manos fuera de mi mujer?-I'm telling you to keep your hands off my woman
> 
> Che diavolo?! Come osano toccarmi!-What the hell?! How dare you touch me!
> 
> Bastardo-Bastard
> 
> Idiota. Perche non mi hai detto che cominciare?-Idiot. why didn't you just tell me to begin with?
> 
> Chiave-Touche
> 
> Guidare la strada Tomato bastard-Lead the way Tomato bastard


	3. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni forgets about a rendezvous with Lovina leaving her rather upset. She finds the company of a handsome young man to make Toni jealous. But things take an unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There in an appearance of 2p Italy in this chapter. It's my first time writing him so please be kind

Lovina sat quietly at a café, gazing into the distance. Her green eyes filled with frustration and annoyance, finding herself alone because Spain had forgotten about her once more. But why was she surprised anymore. She was used to him causing her all sorts of trouble and frustrating her to no end by this point, but it still didn't make it any better. She thought he would have learned from his mistakes and actions by now.

She had asked him to spend time with her when he was done with work. To go out for lunch with her and go on a date after having not been able to spend time together for a while. I mean they both had to work. She had forgiven him and apologized for her actions due to the misunderstanding with that woman. She felt so bad for making a scene to their new gardener, after getting to know her she was quite a pleasant woman.

But in return she had asked him to go out with her, on a lunch date. The two of them go out together, just enjoying a day of one another's company with nothing getting in the way. To make up for his lack of paying attention to her and giving them a chance to finally act like a couple after their breaking the tension. However, he was late  _again_. Though she had given him a time, day and where to meet her. She had planned everything in advance and talked this over with him, but it seems he had completely forgotten.

But then a lot of things went over his damn head. The fact that he flirted with plenty of women in front of her including her own sister and not realizing that was not appropriate. Or that it would hurt her feelings in any way. To see her boyfriend and partner flirting with another woman that was not her, it made her blood boil and her heart ache with pain.

She knew she wasn't perfect, her damn illness that had affected her as a child had made working for him anything but easy. She wasn't artistic like her sister, she could cook but was nowhere near as skilled as her. She wasn't as friendly, she was stubborn, short tempered and not good at speaking her mind comfortably. She was clingy and held a lot of insecurities, but she still had feelings and her own good qualities.

Toni always told her how pretty she was and how much he loved her. But he said that to a lot of women, compliments and praise. Making her feel less special in his eyes, like he never really meant any of it. When it wasn't her sister, he had other women around to his house. Hell, she didn't mind when it was men due to the fact she knew she could win over most of them. But when it was another woman, she feared he would find someone better.

Her younger sister had been favoured over her since they were kids. Always being the one who got the most compliments and praise due to having their grandfathers talents. Belgium was a close female friend and someone she herself had once had a crush on when she was younger. But the only people who paid attention to her half the time were perverts.

She sighed heavily, her heart conflicted and her head a mess. She really did love Spain but sometimes she wondered if she was as precious to him as he was to her. Though he had his moments, they were far and few between. She just wished he was more reliable and less oblivious, then maybe she wouldn't get as angry at him as she always was. She would get less frustrated at his lack of understanding any situation.

"Mi scusi miele" a voice asked politely. He had noticed her sitting here for a while but at first thought that she was simply waiting for her friends to show up. But now he knew that was not the case. What was a lovely girl like her doing here all alone? Did she not have any friends or a partner coming to join her? She looked so sad, could it be she had been stood up?

Lovina snapped out of her daze, to see a young male standing before her. His skin lightly tanned, magenta eyes and dark brown hair. He had an air of charisma about him and radiated self-confidence. She felt herself blush a little upon looking at him, his smile sending chills down her body. It was easy to make out he was flirting with her, usually she would tell them to leave her be and that she was taken. But she was angry, she was fed up and she was sick of being ignored by Toni.

He was always flirting with other women, always ignoring her and never picking up on her feelings. Hell, if he wasn't going to make their lunch date she may as well let her waiter keep her company. She raised her eyebrow curiously, a blank look on her face "Si?" she asked. Maybe today wasn't going to be too bad. She could have someone help distract from her bad mood and this guy wasn't too bad looking.

He smiled playfully at her, playing hard to get, was she? "May I ask what you are doing here alone? Especially una bella ragazza like yourself" he asked abruptly his tone playful. It was obvious to tell something was on her mind. Something had happened to make her so unhappy, his gut told him that she had been stood up. But who would leave such a lovely young woman unattended? What fool would say no to such a cute girl.

Lovina sighed heavily, her anger venting in her voice. Though he was a stranger, it felt good to be able to speak about her problems. Nice to have someone listen to her instead of always falling on deaf ears and ending with misunderstandings. She wasn't doing anything wrong after all, they were just talking. Toni spoke to pretty girls all the time, so why couldn't she talk to a handsome man? She was simply doing what he did every single damn day.

She then rested her cheek in her hand, gazing up at him with a small smile. Her green eyes playful and thoughtful "Maybe over drinks? I am rather parched after sitting here for so damn long" she replied. Though she never usually paid any guy attention due to her monogamist nature, she may as well take advantage of the situation and make the best of it.

The brunette male smiled, she was teasing him. But he liked that, he liked that she wasn't being easy. He wanted to know more about this girl and she had obviously been through a lot today. He would happily allow her to vent to him her problems, he would happily spoil her with the attention she craved and had been neglected of all day. He would help her forget that fool who had dared say no to her.

* * *

Spain sat up quickly in bed, sweat running down his face and back. His eyes wide and his breathing heavy. He had the worst dream, the images still strong in his mind. His heart racing a mile a minute. He had dreamed that Lovina had left him, that she had runaway. That she had been in the arms of someone else, smiling and laughing with them. But wasn't her everything for him only? She would never do something like that.

He sighed heavily running a hand through his hair, he had been taking a siesta due to the heat. As much as he loved the sunshine it did bring occasional fatigue from being out in it for so had been picking tomatoes and looking out things to prepare a dinner for both him and Lovina later that evening. He knew how much she loved tomatoes and his home cooked meals after all.

He looked around, everything looking the same as always and yet it was so quiet. Why was there no background noise? He had to admit it was very creepy, more so why had she not woken him from his siesta like always? His favourite thing after taking a relaxing sleep was to wake up and see her standing over him like always. Being able to wake up to her face was the best kind of day, because he felt his love for her swelling inside of him.

"Lovi?" he called out curiously. Hoping to hear her telling him to leave her alone or scolding him for sleeping in so long. But no reply came, just more of the deathly silence he was not used to. A sense of worry came over him especially after the dream he had experienced. He had always been the kind of guy to follow his heart and gut when it came to his problems. Never wanting to leave things be.

He climbed out of bed, pulling on his trousers and quickly fastening them to make himself decent. He had always preferred to sleep au natural as France described it due to how comfortable it was. "Lovi? Where are you? Are you sulking?" he called out curiously. Ever since she was small, she had a habit of hiding somewhere until he eventually found her and apologized for what he did to upset her.

However, no reply came. No passive aggressive response, no swearing, no temper and no background noise. He was becoming slowly more aware that he was by himself, with no Lovina in sight. Could she have gotten bored? Was she out in the garden? Had she gone shopping? I mean she had her hobbies and the right to do what she wanted in her free time. He just loved spending time with her.

Suddenly the gardener appeared, staring at him in shock like she was surprised to see him. was this a bad dream? Like one of those embarrassing ones where you were naked and then woke up to find everything was ok. She did a double take before a look of concern came across her face. "Master Carriedo, what are you still doing here? You have been sleeping all of this time?" she replied in a panic. Poor miss Lovina was bound to be upset.

Toni blinked, a look of confusion on his face. Had he done something wrong? "Si, it was so warm that I decided to take a siesta" he replied with a happy smile. Recovering when you were feeling exhausted was good for the body. He remembered when Lovina was small and they used to take siesta's together, sleeping on top of his chest like she was a small kitten.

The woman sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes with her hand. Honestly, Antonio was so dense she wondered how the poor girl put with half of his antics. "Tan despistados, esa pobre chica" she muttered under her breath. How long would she have been sat out in the hot sun waiting for him to come. Having been eagerly awaiting their lunch date together and only to find out he had forgotten all about her.

Toni tilted his head, but a look of concern was on his face. Was something wrong with Lovi? Was his dream coming true? She obviously knew something had happened that he did not know about. "Sir, you and Miss Lovina planned to go on a lunch date this afternoon. You are about 2 hours late for meeting her. If she is still there I will be very surprised" she explained calmly. What a damn fool he could be, ignoring his lover.

There was a long silence in the room. The tension so strong you could hear a penny drop and the tap dripping in the background. The situation slowly but surely impacting Toni as she realized his mistakes. A look of panic came across his face as he remembered promising to take Lovi out to lunch after the whole misunderstanding. Yet he had hurt her once more by completely forgetting all about it.

"Que?! How long was I asleep? Why did you not wake me sooner? Maldita sea! Poor Lovi! he panicked anxiously. She would be sat alone somewhere crying because she believed his promise had been broken. He felt like a fool. He then rushed to the bedroom, he had no time to shower but could freshen up. His trousers looked fine, but he would need a clean top and cologne. God he would have to do something extra fancy to make up for this mishap.

The idea of her crying because of him made him feel worse. How could he have forgotten something so important? No wonder his friends told him to take notes given how forgetful he could be. All he wanted was to make her happy, yet he always seemed to make her cry. Why was it he always made so many mistakes instead of the right thing?

* * *

"So, you have a little sister? I bet she is not nearly as lovely as you miele" Luciano replied playfully. He was glad he took the chance to make a move on her. She was far more interesting than he had believed she would be. In the low-light of the bar, her green eyes looked like jewels and she had the appearance of an angel. His heart skipping a beat in his chest.

Lovina chuckled "That is not what everyone else thinks. I've been compared to her nearly all my damn life. Feliciana this, Feliciana that. Even nonno liked her more than me. Even Toni favours her over me" she replied in a hurt tone. She had not forgotten when he tried to trade her for her damn sister. How he always got so excited when she was around. How he always praised how cute she was and always made plans with her but forgot about her.

She was not nearly as great a cook, she was not as skilled with art, but she was good at pottery. She was not as cute or sociable, she was not as good at making friends either. These traits left her un-favoured by the rest of the world. Growing up Toni had been the first person to accept her, spoil her and really make her feel loved. But after a while he started to favour her sister, even asking her to come with them everywhere.

She was always the first person he asked to come with him to anywhere even after they started dating. Sometimes it felt like he forgot she even existed, wondering if he still loved her. Wondering if she was simply a counterfeit for her own sister until Feliciana finally realized his feelings. But given how dense she could be sometimes it was very unlikely.

Luciano scoffed, this girl really had it rough. A neglectful lover and friends who favoured her younger sister. But he could sense her fire, the true passionate woman that she was. He could see it in her eyes. He then reached out to take her free hand that was not holding her wine glass. His eyes gleaming hungrily "If he is too much of a fool to see how beautiful you are tesoro, then he is truly not worthy of you" he replied.

This girl deserved to have the world at her feet, to have men giving her flowers and being complimented every day. Being reminded of what an amazing woman she was. But she was currently with an idiot who couldn't appreciate how good she had it. Why didn't she just leave him and date a man who was more worthy of her time and presence?

Lovina didn't know what to say, this man was saying all of the things she secretly felt inside of her heart. God knows she loved Toni with all of her heart, but she was sick of coming second and being ignored. Why would he look at other women when he had her? Why would he even think about other women when she was so loyal to him? Was she not good enough? That was the thought that always lingered at the back of her mind.

"LOVINA!" a loud voice cried desperately. He had expected to see her sat by the bar crying. To ignore him, to fight and say how much she hated him only for him to apologize and explain like last time. But when he spotted her at the bar with another man, smiling at him. Flirting with him, drinking with him. On a date with a stranger instead of him, his heart felt like it was breaking. The nightmare he had about her running off with another man was about to come true. He knew he fucked up sometimes, but he would never dream of cheating on her. But was she about to with him?

Lovina stiffened, what was he doing here? He finally remembered nearly 3 hours later? What kind of game was he playing here? Was it just a damn habit of his to constantly be late and forget about her? He was upset because she had managed to make other plans without her? She did have a life outside of him. Not all of her attention was focused on him.

Luciano looked up, still holding her hand and stroking her knuckles. So, this was the guy who made this girl cry. The guy who had stood her up and left her waiting there for 2 hours. Sure, he was handsome, but he seemed like a jerk. "Miss Lovina is this the man who made you cry?" he asked curiously his tone sharp. If he loved her so damn much how could he put her through that. From what she had told him he sounded like scum.

Toni stiffened, his eyes filling with anger. He was using her name so familiarly? He was touching her like they were a couple on a date. But she was his woman, he had loved her for centuries. Lovina didn't look at him, instead she gripped her wine glass and looked at Luciano. Was he here to apologize? Like she hadn't heard this a million times. They hadn't slept together, they were simply talking. Like he did every other woman he met.

Toni stepped forward "Lovina, I'm sorry. I had no idea we had plans today, but I promise I will make it up to you" he replied. He had everything they needed for dinner, he could even make churros for dessert. He knew how much she loved them. He would do anything her heart desired if she would simply listen to what he had to say. He was allowed to explain himself.

Luciano chuckled. Broken record much? Why could he not accept he had lost and she had no interest in speaking to him. "You left bella in the hot sun waiting for 2 hours, and you expect her to simply forgive you for standing her up?" he asked in a mocking tone. But then again from what she had told him, that was not all he had done.

Toni stiffened, 2 hours? She had waited for him to show up for that long? Why had she not called him or let him know she was waiting for him? So why now did she throw herself at someone else if she was that dedicated to going on a date with him? He didn't maybe he pushed her to the edge and this was his punishment.

Lovina sipped her wine, staring into her glass blankly "You always say that. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I didn't mean to. The same shit every time Toni. Its not just cancelling on me, if it were Feliciana you would have been running through the damn door. Hell, I bet you were flirting with some other women" she growled. Why was she the only who was always hurting, but he was always running up to her like a lost puppy dog. He always did things that hurt her without thinking, but the minute she paid attention to anyone but him. Protective mode.

"NO! Lovina you don't understand I was…." He trailed off. He had fallen asleep and lost track of time, he had always been a heavy sleeper and took ages to wake up. He never meant to leave her there waiting, if he had known he would have run out of the door as fast as he could. He didn't care how messy he would look if he got to see her sooner.

Lovina turned to glare at him, enough with the excuses already.  _"I don't want to hear it Toni"_ she growled coldly. Her green eyes fierce and full of anger, the look on her face actually scaring him. Unaware of how she resembled her grandfather in that moment, the same strength and power radiating from her. If looks could kill he would be dead as stone.

Luciano grinned at him, his eyes mocking Toni. "Seems bella has made up her mind. You have lost your chance" he replied. His eyes filled with amusement and mischief at the realization on his rival's face. He had lost his woman because he could not appreciate her. Because he neglected her and made her feel unloved. If he truly loved her he would feel the passion and appreciate her better.

Toni stiffened, his hands balling into fists. She needed to know the truth, he could not lose her to some cocky playboy. She was far too good to be lost to someone like that, she was his everything. He then approached her gripping her tightly by the arm, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her eyes becoming glassy as the tears she had been holding back began to well up all at once.

He took a deep breath ready to explain himself. Despite how stupid and repetitive this would sound, he had to tell her the truth. "Lovi I… I fell asleep. I was preparing a nice dinner for us both, getting fresh ingredients. But it was so hot and… I fell asleep and forgot all about our date. I picked so many tomatoes in the hot sun, I exerted myself" he explained.

The room went silent, Luciano and Lovina staring at Toni. Her eyes wide, fearful and full of emotion. But he also saw hope, but that was enough for him. Even if it was small it was still there. "You… fell asleep" Lovina replied cautiously. It was not unlike him, as a child she used to take siesta's and sleep by his side when she was young. But why did he not set an alarm to come and meet her.

Toni nodded apologetically, no wonder so many nations called him childish sometimes. He really had his moments of being immature."Si, I'm sorry I forgot Lovi. Te amo". He knew she was hurt over this and he felt like an ass for putting her through it. But no way in hell was he letting another man take her. He had worked too long and too hard to earn her love.

Lovina didn't know what to say. This was yet another scenario with Spain apologizing for his actions and lack of understanding. She was tired of crying, she was tired of hurting. But…. Those eyes. She then got up, then walked towards Toni much to the surprise of Luciano and Toni. She then stood in front of him silently, the tension so strong you could feel it in the air like static.

Lovina grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss taking both Luciano and Toni by surprise. The passion in her kiss unexpected, venting her anger and frustration into his lips. Getting back at him for the pain he made her feel. God she loved him so much, but she was really getting tired of the crap he put her through, it was emotionally and psychologically exhausting.

Luciano sat in his chair, a look of shock and annoyance on his face. He was not used to being rejected by anyone, so this was a first for him. He knew he had lost his chance with her, but more so she was running back to him. Was her love that strong for him that she was willing to put up with the sadness she felt? He had no idea if she was a fool or impressive.

Eventually Lovina pulled away, glaring at a stunned Toni. A light blush on his cheeks as he was not used to her taking control. Though he had to admit it was very sexy for her to be showing such a side. "You do this to me again, I'll leave you on the side of the road and run off with pretty boy here. Capire?!" she snapped coldly. There was only so much she could take.

Toni nodded quietly, he knew in this mood not to confront or argue with her. She was the granddaughter of Great Rome after all. She was not the kind of woman whose bad side you wanted to get on. She then grabbed his tie and started dragging him out of the bar not caring if he was choking or about to trip. She didn't care anymore she just wanted to go home.

Feliciano watched her walk away with him, a feeling of disappointment welling over him. He had lost her to the loser, the guy who made her cry. "Arrivederci, pretty girl" he muttered under his breath. To lose such an angel was truly a loss. But if she got bored of him, deciding she wanted something better and fancied her "Pretty boy" he would always be waiting for her.

* * *

Lovina sat on the couch stuffing her face with Churro's and Spanish baked eggs. She was still really mad at Spain, but the food was helping, damn why did he have to be such a good cook. It made it hard to stay mad at him. Comfort food when she was in a bad mood helped the fact that she was feeling like crap. Easing the storm going on in her heart.

Toni sat beside her on the sofa but knew to keep his distance given her mood. But it was so hard given how cute she was when she got mad. But given what he had put her through, he knew better than to tempt fate. But he couldn't stop thinking about that guy, the younger one who had been flirting with Lovina at a bar. He had been very charismatic and obviously won some of her affections, he also didn't seem like the kind of guy to give up easily.

For the first time he had seen Lovi smile, she never smiled around him only sulked. She had acted playful and confident instead of stubborn and shy, but not for him. Instead for another man. He couldn't help but feel jealous, that she had given someone else her time and attention because he had been forgetful. Nobody liked to have a rival for the one you loved, the fear of losing them.

What if she had chosen him, what if when she went to the bar she had slapped him instead. Telling him to leave her alone and let her be happy with another man. That thought scared him most of all. Lovina had been in his heart since the day they met. But he had always worried that she would one day leave him behind. How close that moment had come today was not worth thinking about.

Lovina peered at him quietly, he looked like a hurt puppy dog. It was hard to stay mad at him when he gave her such a look. But she wasn't going to give up so easily, he had really hurt her today. "I… I still love you. But today I was tempted to leave you, I mean, Luciano was a charmer" she replied nervously. He had been attentive, affectionate and paid attention to her. Hell, she had been tempted to ask him out for a second date.

Toni looked at her with concern, Lovina had always been a loyal person. Never the kind of person to cheat on her lover no matter what kind of person came her way. Often threatening anyone who tried to lay their hands on her. To hear that she had thought about leaving him for someone else was not something to be taken lightly. She was his everything.

Lovina raised her eyebrow, a look of sarcasm on her face. Was he really so surprised to hear that. "These thoughts aren't new, I mean given how you always seem to be flirting with other women or paying attention to them. Can you blame me for getting jealous?" she asked. It seemed no matter where they went, Toni was always getting checked out by women. Someone always wanted a piece of him. Many tempting fruits coming his way, trying to have a taste.

Could you blame her for wanting to wind him up a little? Get payback for always making her feel insecure and scared that another woman would snatch him away and leave her behind? For once she had been in control and watch the situation from the other way around. For her to be in his position of flirting with someone else while he watched helplessly.

Toni softened, he knew she was right. It was his fault that she felt this way because of his actions. The fear, the anger and sadness she had felt was something she probably felt whenever he got too friendly with a woman. "No, its my fault you feel that way" he replied apologetically. He had pushed her away with his own actions. He had hurt her feelings and caused her to seek comfort in another man. His anger was his own fault.

Lovina was surprised, it was not often that Toni actually took his actions seriously and apologized. So, this was a new experience for her, to be in a serious moment with him was a rare thing. In this moment they had the chance to talk seriously about their relationship and feelings for one another. No jokes, no Spain being childish, plain honesty and showing hearts.

Toni looked at her with a sad and apologetic look "My forgetfulness and idiocy made you cry. Thus, you tried to get back at me by giving me a taste of my own medicine, si?" he replied in a pained tone. Who knew it could hurt so much? Was that how she felt whenever another woman got close to him? Even when it was her own sister? What an awful feeling.

Lovina hesitated but nodded, though she had done it out of anger she really had felt a connection to Luciano. If she hadn't followed her heart back to him, she may have even considered leaving with him. However, her heart could not escape the way Toni made her feel. The way her heart ached for him, the comfort she felt when she was around him.

Toni sighed, he then approached Lovina and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close to him. If she had chosen Luciano over her, if she had left him for real. He didn't think he would ever get over that pain."Lo siento Lovi, I don't know what it will take to earn your trust back again. But I will do whatever it takes" he replied gently. Hell, he would grovel at her feet, sleep on the couch and allow silent treatment if that is what it took.

Lovina just stared at him, she didn't know how to respond on account of still being mad and feeling conflicted. He was like a small child, never realizing his actions or mistakes until he sae the mess he made. She sighed heavily, he would sulk or cry until he they were on good terms. Though he didn't look it, Spain was prone to panic attacks, anxiety and self-consciousness occasionally due to realizing his actions. It hit him like a wall and caused him to overthink and have occasional breakdowns.

She then shifted towards him and pulling him into a hug, pressing his head against his chest affectionately. Knowing full well the latter would be blushing and very happy about what she was doing. "Good, you can start now" she replied sternly. He had better be ready for a lot of ass kissing and having to spoil her to get back on her good side. She had been really annoyed at him today, sitting in the hot sun waiting for him to show up.

Toni smiled, wrapping his arms around her affectionately. Her warmth radiating from her body, feeling her love from just being close to her. Her soft waves tickling his cheek affectionately making him want to giggle childishly. In her arms felt like home, so why would he want any other woman than her? "Si" he replied. Not wanting to ruin the moment.

**Mi scusa miele-excuse me honey**

**Una bella ragazza-beautiful girl**

**tan despistados, esa pobre chica- so clueless, that poor girl**

**que-what?**

**Maldita sea-damn it**

**Te amo-I love you**

**Tesoro-Sweetie**

**Capire-Understand**

**Lo siento-I'm sorry**

**nonno-Grandpa**

**arrivederci- Goodbye**

**Author's Note:**

> Dove sei idiota-Where are you you idiot
> 
> Come osa mi ignora; dopa mi chiama tutta la strada fuori qui-How dare he ignore me after calling me all the way out here
> 
> Bastardo; e questo cio che si fa quando sono lontano?-You bastard. Is this what you do when I'm away
> 
> Soy la senorita lo siento; pero mi amante parece haber entendio mal-I'm sorry miss. But my lover seems to have misunderstood.


End file.
